pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Gaby Hoffmann
Gabriella Mary "Gaby" Hoffmann (born January 8, 1982) is an American film and television actress best known for her roles on Sleepless in Seattle, Transparent and Girls,2 which garnered her nominations for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series and Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series in 2015, respectively.3 Additionally, she is remembered as a child actress from the films Field of Dreams, Uncle Buck, Now and Then, and Volcano.4 Contents 1 Early life 1.1 Life at the Chelsea Hotel 2 Career 2.1 Early acting career 2.2 Teen and college years: 1996–2003 2.3 Theatre work in New York: 2003–2007 2.4 Return to film work: 2007–present 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 5 Awards and nominations 6 References 7 External links Early life Hoffmann was born in New York City. Her mother, Viva (born Janet Susan Mary Hoffmann),5 is an actress, writer and former Warhol superstar,6 and her father, Anthony Herrera,7 was a soap actor best known for his role as James Stenbeck from As the World Turns.8 Viva and Herrera were estranged shortly after Hoffmann's birth; she was raised by her mother at the Chelsea Hotel in New York. Her father did not have a significant presence in her life.910 Hoffmann's birth is documented in Brigid Berlin's The Andy Warhol Diaries. An entry dated January 10, 1982, two days after Hoffmann was born, says that a friend of Warhol's telephoned Warhol and told him that they were going to the Chelsea Hotel to see Viva and her new baby. Hoffmann's mother was raised in a devout Catholic family on Long Island, the daughter of a well-known attorney.1112 She was previously married to director Michel Auder in 1969, and Hoffmann has a half-sister, Alexandra "Alex" Auder, who is 11 years older.13 Auder is a yoga teacher in New York City.14 Hoffman's biological father was raised in Wiggins, Mississippi by his own maternal grandparents. Herrera died in 2011 from cancer.8 Hoffmann attended P.S. 3 on Hudson Street in the West Village, then another school in Hell's Kitchen. After she moved to Los Angeles in 1994, she attended the prestigious Buckley School, before finally graduating from Calabasas High School in 1999.1 Life at the Chelsea Hotel Until 1993, Hoffmann lived in Manhattan's fabled, now landmarked, Chelsea Hotel, which Hoffmann later said she enjoyed. According to Hoffmann, she and her best friend Talya Shomron would roller-skate in the hallways, spy on the drug dealer across the hall, and persuade the bellman to go to the neighborhood deli at night and get them ice cream.9 Hoffmann and her mother left the Chelsea Hotel in July 1993 after a long-standing dispute with the management, but the hotel ended up featuring prominently in Hoffmann's future. The idea for the 1994 sitcom Someone Like Me originated after Gail Berman (former president of Viacom's Paramount Pictures), the show's producer, read a New York Times article13 about the hotel which referred to a children's book which Viva and friend Jane Lancellotti wrote entitled Gaby at the Chelsea (a take on Kay Thompson's 1950s classic Eloise books). On her childhood: "I grew up in downtown New York in the '80s. I have a friend who grew up with me, and she puts it well. She says, 'If you grew up where we grew up, if you weren't an artist, a drag queen, queer, or a drug addict, then you were the freak.' I grew up in a world where I guess what is considered unusual or abnormal for the rest of America was very much considered the norm."2 When Hoffmann was 11, after leaving the Chelsea,1 Hoffmann and her mother moved to the west coast to a two-bedroom rented house in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California which ended up being badly damaged in the January 17, 1994 Northridge earthquake. While regrouping their living situation, Gaby and her mother temporarily lived at The Oceana Suites Hotel in Santa Monica. After she graduated from Calabasas High School in 1999, Hoffmann followed her half-sister's example and entered New York's Bard College to pursue a degree in literature. Starting in 2001, she put her acting career on hold to complete her studies. She graduated in 2003, and then spent much of her 20s drifting. She interned with a chef in Italy, and then trained to be a doula after helping deliver her sister Alex's children. For a time, Hoffmann and a boyfriend lived in an old trailer in the Catskills.13 Career Early acting career Hoffmann began her acting career at the age of four to help pay the family bills by acting in commercials. However, she grew tired of the rigorous schedules and temporarily retired. Nevertheless, upon hearing that Macaulay Culkin was making a lot of money from his movies her "competitive spirit got the best of her," as she later put it, and she re-entered the profession. In 1989, she starred in her first movie, Field of Dreams, with Kevin Costner. She followed this up with 1989's Uncle Buck with John Candy (as well as Macaulay Culkin) and then went on to star in This Is My Life (1992), Sleepless in Seattle (1993) with Tom Hanks and The Man Without a Face with Mel Gibson. According to Hoffmann, it was the praise she received for her performance in This is My Life which encouraged her to pursue a full-time acting career in Hollywood as it gave her the confidence she needed to handle major roles.15 In 1994, Hoffmann was given the starring role in her own sitcom Someone Like Me (on NBC) about a young girl, Gaby, and her dysfunctional family. Although generally well received, the show only lasted six episodes. Publicity work for the show included personal appearances by Hoffmann on late night talk shows like The Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Late Show with David Letterman. After Someone Like Me, Hoffmann won the lead role in the 1995 TV film Freaky Friday, a remake of the 1976 film of the same name starring Jodie Foster and Barbara Harris. In 1995, Hoffmann played Andrea Eagerton in the CBS TV film Whose Daughter Is She? In the same year as Freaky Friday, Hoffmann starred in the coming-of-age comedy, Now and Then, with her older counterpart played by Demi Moore. She played as Young Samantha. Teen and college years: 1996–2003 Between 1996 and 2001, Hoffmann landed roles in several films including Everyone Says I Love You (1996), Volcano (1997), Snapped (1998), The Hairy Bird (1998), 200 Cigarettes (1999), Coming Soon (1999), Black & White (1999), You Can Count on Me (2000), and Perfume (2001). Theatre work in New York: 2003–2007 Between 2003 and 2007, Hoffmann largely concentrated on a theatre career in New York. Roles included 24 Hour Plays (as Denise at the American Airlines Theatre), The Sugar Syndrome (Williamstown Theatre Festival – July/August 2005), and Third (Mitzi E. Newhouse Theater/Lincoln Center Theater – September – December 2005). In late 2005, she starred in an episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent. She also appeared in the Broadway play Suburbia, alongside Kieran Culkin and Jessica Capshaw at the Second Stage Theatre on 43rd Street in New York City, which ran from September to October 2006. Hoffmann then returned to the 24 Hours Plays where she acted alongside Jennifer Aniston. Return to film work: 2007–present Since 2007, Hoffmann has made a gradual return to film acting. In 2007, she starred in the film Severed Ways: The Norse Discovery of America. In 2008, she appeared in Guest of Cindy Sherman, a documentary on art-scene commentator Paul Hasegawa-Overacker's relationship with enigmatic photographer Cindy Sherman. Later in 2008, Hoffmann appeared in the documentary Chelsea on the Rocks, which is a tribute to the Chelsea Hotel where she grew up. Directed by Abel Ferrara, the documentary highlights the many personalities and artistic voices that have emerged from the legendary residence. In 2009, Hoffmann had a supporting role in Todd Solondz's Life During Wartime, and the thriller 13 with Mickey Rourke (released in 2010). More recently, Hoffmann has starred alongside Michael Cera in Crystal Fairy & the Magical Cactus (2013). While shooting the 2013 film Crystal Fairy & the Magical Cactus in Chile, Hoffmann and costar Michael Cera took mescaline for her performance in a climactic scene.16 Recent guest appearances have been in the television series Louie and Girls in Season 3.17 Hoffmann said that she will be coming back in season 4 of Girls.2 In 2013, she completed work on the lead role of a Web series entitled Lyle, created by Stewart Thorndike and Jill Soloway. It was shot in NYC. She subsequently acquired an apartment in Brooklyn's Fort Greene section.13 In October 2013, she starred in the 1910s installment of Vanity Fair's The Decades Series, "The First March", directed by Gilly Barnes.18 Hoffmann has discussed her full frontal nude scenes in a few of her recent projects including Crystal Fairy, Girls and the Amazon series Transparent.19 On nudity, Hoffmann said: "People are obsessed with actresses being hairless, fatless Barbie dolls. They can’t imagine that people would want to be anything other than that. When they are, it's looked at as almost a political statement. Look at Lena Dunham. She is a gorgeous woman and people can't stop talking about how brave she is to show herself naked, which I find totally condescending and ridiculous. If Angelina Jolie was naked onscreen no one would say she was brave. The implication is that Lena's brave because she doesn't look the way she's supposed to look. I think that's a shame."20 Jill Soloway wrote the role Hoffmann plays in Transparent for her after seeing her performance on Louis C.K.'s third season of Louie.21 Personal life Hoffmann has a daughter, Rosemary,22 born in November 2014, with longtime boyfriend, cinematographer Chris Dapkins.232425 She lives in the Fort Greene neighborhood of Brooklyn.20 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1989 Field of Dreams Karin Kinsella 1989 Uncle Buck Maizy Russell 1992 This Is My Life Opal Ingels 1993 Sleepless in Seattle Jessica 1993 The Man Without a Face Megan Norstadt 1995 Now and Then Samantha "Sam" Albertson 1996 Everyone Says I Love You Lane Dandridge 1997 Volcano Kelly Roark 1998 The Hairy Bird Odette Sinclair 1998 Snapped Tara 1999 200 Cigarettes Stephie 1999 Coming Soon Jenny Simon 1999 Black and White Raven 2000 You Can Count on Me Sheila Seidleman 2001 Perfume Gabrielle Mancini 2007 Severed Ways Orn's Wife 2009 Life During Wartime Wanda 2010 13 Clara Ferro 2011 Wolfe with an E Karen 2011 Confidante Sam Short film 2011 The Surrogate Mary Sally 2012 Nate & Margaret Darla 2013 Crystal Fairy & the Magical Cactus Crystal Fairy 2013 All That I Am Susan 2013 Goodbye World Laura 2014 Obvious Child Nellie 2014 Veronica Mars Ruby Jetson 2014 Wild Aimee 2014 Lyle Leah 2015 Manhattan Romance Emmy Television Year Title Role Notes 1994 Someone Like Me Gaby Stepjak 6 episodes 1995 Freaky Friday Annabelle Andrews Television film 1995 Whose Daughter Is She? Andrea Eagerton Television film 2005 Law & Order: Criminal Intent Rachel Burnett Episode: "The Good Child" 2009 The Eastmans Dr. Sally Eastman Pilot 2010 Private Practice Emily Episode: "Just Lose It" 2011 The Good Wife Rhonda Cerone Episode: "Killer Song" 2011 Homeland CNN Producer Episode: "Clean Skin" 2012 Louie April Episode: "Something Is Wrong" 2014–2016 Girls Caroline Sackler 7 episodes 2014–present Transparent Alexandria "Ali" Pfefferman Series Regular Awards and nominations Year Award Category Production Result 1990 Young Artist Award Best Young Actress Supporting Role in a Motion Picture Field of Dreams Won 1993 Young Artist Award Best Young Actress Under Ten in a Motion Picture This Is My Life Nominated 1994 Young Artist Award Best Youth Actress Co-Starring in a Motion Picture Drama The Man Without a Face Nominated 1995 Young Artist Award Best Youth Comedienne in a TV Show Someone Like Me Nominated 1996 Young Artist Award Best Performance by a Young Ensemble – Feature Film or Video Now and Then Nominated 1997 YoungStar Award Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Comedy Film Everyone Says I Love You Nominated 2014 Independent Spirit Award Best Female Lead Crystal Fairy Nominated 2015 Primetime Emmy Awards Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series Girls Nominated Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Transparent Nominated 2016 Screen Actors Guild Awards Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Nominated References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c Lyons, Tina. "Gaby Hoffman,1997". Index Magazine. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Martin, Denise (September 2, 2014). "Gaby Hoffmann on Girls, Growing Up in '80s New York, and Her Amazon Show Transparent". Vulture (New York Magazine). Retrieved September 3, 2014. 3.Jump up ^ Staff, Variety (July 16, 2015). "Emmy Award Nominations: Full List of 2015 Emmy Nominees". variety.com. Retrieved July 16, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Martin, Lara (July 1, 2015). "Do you remember... Gaby Hoffmann?". reveal.co.uk. Retrieved July 16, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "Viva Auder Auder – United States Public Records, 1970–2009". FamilySearch. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 6.Jump up ^ Goldsmith, Barbara L. (April 29, 1968). "La Dolce Viva". New York Magazine. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 7.Jump up ^ "Anthony Herrera Obituary". San Antonio Express-News. July 3, 2011. Retrieved August 4, 2012. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "Anthony Herrera Obituary". Stone County Enterprise. July 28, 2011. Retrieved August 4, 2012. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Kennedy, Dana (March 25, 1994). "30 Minutes of Fame". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved August 4, 2012. 10.Jump up ^ Caddell, Ian (March 5, 1992). "Child actor Gaby Hoffmann sounds off on directors, costars, and Madonna". Straight.com. Retrieved August 4, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ "Gaby Hoffmann on child stars and coming back to acting on her own terms". 12.Jump up ^ "Watertown Daily Times – Paintings of Viva Hoffmann on exhibit at Thousand Islands Arts Center". Watertown Daily Times. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d Brodesser-Akner, Taffy (July 8, 2013). "The Chelsea Hotel Had Its Own Eloise". The New York Times. Retrieved July 9, 2013. 14.Jump up ^ de Villeneuve, Poppy (August 31, 2010). "Alexandra Auder, Yoga Teacher" (video interview). Another Mag. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 15.Jump up ^ Soboroff, Jacob (June 20, 2013). "Gaby Hoffmann Says Mel Gibson Screamed And Made Her Cry As A Child Actor (video)" (live video interview). Huffington Post Live. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 16.Jump up ^ Julie Miller (July 11, 2013). "Michael Cera and Gaby Hoffman on Crystal Fairy, Acting on Mescaline, and Trips with Strangers". Vanity Fair. Retrieved January 13, 2014. 17.Jump up ^ Fine, Marshall (August 31, 2012). "Gaby Hoffmann: Now playing adults". Hollywood & Fine. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ Barnes, Gilly (September 12, 2013). "The Decades Series: The 1910s". Vanity Fair. Retrieved January 8, 2014. 19.Jump up ^ Meltzer, Marisa (January 29, 2014). "Below the Bikini Line, a Growing Trend: Brazilian Bikini Wax? In a New Trend in Hair Removal, Women Prefer the Natural Look". The New York Times. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 20.^ Jump up to: a b Wright, Jennifer Ashley (July 30, 2013). "Gaby Hoffmann: Warhol Would Have Loved Her". New York Observer. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 21.Jump up ^ Katz, Jessie (March 11, 2014). "Pret-a Reporter: Dynamic Duos: Jill Soloway and Gaby Hoffmann are Ready to Inhabit Your Brain". Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved September 1, 2014. 22.Jump up ^ Leon, Anya; Jordan, Julie (December 15, 2014). "Gaby Hoffmann Welcomes Daughter Rosemary". People. Retrieved December 16, 2014. 23.Jump up ^ Zaman, Farihah (2012). "Chris Dapkins: 25 New Faces of Independent Film (2012)". Filmmaker Magazine. Retrieved September 1, 2014. 24.Jump up ^ Chiu, Melody; Jordan, Julie (June 6, 2014). "Gaby Hoffmann Expecting First Child". People. Retrieved August 31, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ Webber, Stephanie (June 7, 2014). "Gaby Hoffmann Is Pregnant, Girls Guest Star Expecting First Child With Boyfriend Chris Dapkins". Us Weekly. Retrieved September 1, 2014. External links Gaby Hoffmann at the Internet Movie Database Gaby Hoffmann at the Internet Broadway Database Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Bard College alumni Category:People from Manhattan